Si simple, et pourtant si compliqué pour moi
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: Je l'aime. Il m'aime. C'est pourtant simple ! Pourquoi faut-il alors que je complique tout ? A force de me poser des questions, je pourrais très bien tout détruire. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à me poser ces questions sur l'imprégnation ? Je ne dois vraiment pas être comme les autres...
1. Retrouvailles

Bonjour a tous et à toutes !

Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, alors j'ai décidé de la mettre en route. Tout d'abord je commencerai par dire que sur ma précédente fanfic, j'ai vu beaucoup de lecture, et pas beaucoup de review, donc dans ces cas là, on ne sait pas si ça plait ou non... :/ Alors, s'il vous plait, donner votre avis, rien que pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non! Voilà, en espérant que vous m'écouterez... ^^

Encore une fois, je précise que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec. ^^

Alors, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

(Petite précision : Le début de l'histoire est bof, mais c'est le temps que l'histoire se mette en place, alors la suite est mieux je vous rassure ! ^^ )

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Retrouvailles

Ça y est, j'allais enfin rentrer chez moi, à La Push. Cela faisait 2 ans que je n'y étais pas retournée. J'étais allée étudier en France, mon rêve ! En raison de mes excellentes notes, j'en avais eus la possibilité. Mon père avait hésité, il n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de me laisser m'éloigner, surtout pour une durée aussi longue que deux ans ! Mais finalement j'y avais été. Je parlais maintenant presque couramment le français, et gardais de merveilleux souvenirs de la France.

Après mon trajet en avion, j'allais enfin retrouver mon chez-moi ! Je dois avouer que mon père m'avais beaucoup manqué, mes amis aussi. Et, c'est pour dire à quel point, même Paul (Mon frère, à mon plus grand désespoir parfois…) et l'énervement qu'il avait le don de causer chez moi, m'avait manqué ! Je sortais donc de l'aéroport, accompagnée de mon encombrante valise et me lançais à la recherche de mon père. Je le cherchai des yeux, quand quelqu'un me lança une grande tape dans le dos.

- Ouille !

Si j'attrape celui qui a osé me faire ça je le…

- Hey ! Salut sœurette ! Quoi de neuf ?

J'aurais du un peu m'en douter quand même…

- Paul ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher c'est plus fort que toi, hein ?

- Exactement ! Mais je n'ai même pas droit à des « Paul ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » accompagné de câlins et tout le reste ?

- Dans tes rêves mon vieux ! lui lançais-je accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Haha ! Si c'est comme ça, tu rentres à pieds ! On fait moins la maligne hein ?

- Pff ! Aller, rentrons ! Et d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me chercher ?

- C'était une surprise chère sœur !

- Chère sœur ? Mais bien sur ! rigolais-je. Aller je suis fatiguée moi !

Sur ce, nous partîmes en direction de La Push. Ce doux trajet fut agrémenté de blagues idiotes signés Paul Lahote…

Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivions enfin à La Push, chaque endroit me rappela des souvenirs. Deux ans, ça ne parait pas, mais c'est tout de même vraiment long ! Enfin, nous arrivâmes alors chez nous. Pendant que je sortais de la voiture, mon père vint à notre rencontre et me prit dans ses bras.

- Jessica ! Comment s'est passé le trajet ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Papa ! Ça va, ça va. J'ai du supporter Paul, ce qui est quand même quelque chose ! Mais ça va, tu m'as manqué papa.

- Toi aussi Jessica.

- Ce n'est pas le tout, mais je me sentirais presque exclu moi dans tout ça… fit Paul avec ses faux airs de martyr.

- Oh pauvre Paul ! fîmes mon père et moi jouant son jeu.

La soirée se déroula ainsi sur le même tableau, tous les trois en famille. Puis, vaincue par le sommeil j'allais me coucher, heureuse d'être revenue chez moi, mon voyage en France restera tout de même inoubliable et mémorable. Demain serait une longue journée, je retrouverai mes amis, qui m'ont tant manqués ! Oui, demain sera une belle et longue journée…

* * *

Voilà, bon j'avoue c'est court, mais c'est juste le début, histoire de présenter un peu la situation. ^^  
Donc, je ne vais pas tarder à mettre le deuxième chapitre, histoire de plus vous mettre dans l'histoire, et que vous puissiez voir si ça vous plait ou non, laissez vos avis. :)


	2. Retour à l'enfance !

Comme promis, je poste le deuxième chapitre très vite. Pour l'instant, on est pas encore vraiment rentré dans le vif du sujet, mais on va y arriver bientôt ! ^^  
Bon et bien bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Retour à l'enfance !

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais en pleine forme, contrairement à d'habitude. Mon sommeil avait été habité par des rêves, dénués de sens d'une part, et d'une autre part, en français ! Mon inconscient était toujours en France apparemment. Je fus tout de même étonnée que Paul ne soit pas venu me réveiller avec l'une de ses blagues débiles, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avant. Genre, me réveiller en me versant un verre d'eau dessus, ou encore en mettant la musique à fond, et que sais-je encore ! Mais, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre après tout !

Avant de sortir, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir, pour voir ainsi si je n'avais pas des cernes en conséquence de ma longue journée d'hier. Apparemment, non. Mes longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi indomptables, comme d'habitude de toute façon, mais mon visage n'était pas entaché par d'éventuelles cernes, qui me donnait toujours une allure de zombie. Après ce constat, j'allais donc en direction de la cuisine, guidée par mon estomac affamé ! Mon père m'appris que Paul était déjà sorti, voilà qui expliquait l'absence de blagues matinales, dont il avait le secret qui les rendaient si agaçantes ! Bref, je tachais de manger et de me préparer puis, une fois mes cheveux séchés, je me dirigeais vers le salon. La sonnerie d'entrée venait de retentir. J'ouvris donc la porte, pour me faire agresser par ma meilleure amie, Mary.

- Jessicaaaaa !

- Maaaaaary !

Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras en rigolant.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée !

- Et toi dont !

Libérée de son emprise, je repérais derrière elle mes autres amis, Quil, Embry et Jacob. J'allais derechef les enlacer à leur tour. Puis nous échangèrent tous les cinq les banalités des retrouvailles. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les retrouver, ils m'avaient vraiment beaucoup manqués, je m'en rendais encore plus compte maintenant.

Surtout l'un d'entre eux, Embry, j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis un bon moment déjà, seulement, j'étais beaucoup trop timide pour le lui avouer. Puis, à présent, je préférais le garder en tant qu'ami, plutôt que risquer le tout pour le tout en lui avouant mes sentiments. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour est beaucoup plus fragile que l'amitié, alors je préfère me cantonner à cela. La seule au courant de mes sentiments, est Mary bien évidemment. Elle me dit toujours de tenter le coup, que je m'en voudrais toute si je ne le faisais pas, et je commençais à me dire qu'elle avait raison, après tout, on a 16 ans. Peut-être qu'un jour, bientôt, j'aurais le courage de tout lui dire, qui sait ?

Interrompant le cours de mes pensées, Quil nous proposa d'aller à la plage, j'acceptai.

- Désolé, moi je vais vous laisser, nous annonça Jacob. Bella doit venir cette après-midi. A plus alors !

Une fois qu'il fut partit je demandais aux autres :

- Bella ? Qui c'est ?

- La fille de Charlie, l'ami de Billy, tu sais, celui qui est chef de police, me répondit Quil.

- Jacob a un faible pour elle, tu le verrais quand il nous parle d'elle ! rigola Embry.

Nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'à la plage en rigolant, je leur racontais également mon séjour en France, eux le quotidien de La Push depuis mon départ. Une fois arrivés, je remarquais que cet endroit n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi magnifique et reposant. Je remarquais également un échange de clins d'œil entre Embry et Quil, et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, l'un me prit par les jambes, l'autre par les bras, puis ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'eau.

- Nooon ! Aller soyez sympa faites pas ça, l'eau doit être gelée !

- Justement ! répondit Quil, avec un grand sourire.

Puis, échangeant un regard avec Embry, entreprit de me jeter dans l'eau.

- A la une.

- A la deux.

- A la trois.

- Go !

- NOOOOOOON !

Je me retrouvais alors toute habillée dans une eau glacée, je tremblais de partout, alors qu'en moi, c'était le feu de la colère, mais en même temps, de l'amusement, qui régnait. Prenant mes forces à deux mains, je me levais et m'élançais vers eux.

- Vengeance !

Je devais avoir fière allure, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant. Quil, Embry et Mary s'esclaffèrent en me voyant arrivée vers eux.

- Elle me fait penser à Hulk, pas vous ? s'étrangla Quil.

Je me jetai alors sur lui et Embry, morte de rire à mon tour et encore dégoulinante d'eau froide. Ils tressaillirent devant la fraicheur mais n'arrêtèrent pas de rire pour autant. Nous passâmes l'après midi à nous amuser, comme des enfants, mais peu nous importait, ça faisait vraiment du bien de les retrouver !

Au bout d'un moment, mes vêtements humides commençaient à m'importuner.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est pas très agréables les vêtements mouillés et froids !

Quil et Embry furent pris de nouveau d'un éclat de rire au souvenir de ce moment.

- Je vais rentrer aussi je pense, me dit Mary.

- Eh Embry, ça te dit qu'on aille rendre une visite à Jake ? Il sera content de nous voir pendant qu'il est avec Bella, n'est ce pas ? proposa t-il à Embry, avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

- Hum, pourquoi pas !

Sur ce, eux allèrent voir Jacob, tandis que Mary et moi allions vers chez moi. Nous arrivâmes et vîmes Paul, accompagné de Sam et Jared, devant chez moi. Nous les saluèrent, puis Mary continua le chemin vers sa maison, moi j'allais rentrer quand Paul m'interpella.

- Hum… Tu m'explique pourquoi tes vêtements sont mouillés ? s'esclaffa t-il.

- Oh, ça ! Une petite blague de Quil et Embry, sur ce coup là, tu te serais bien entendu avec eux, n'est ce pas ? m'esclaffais-je à mon tour.

- Je pense oui ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

- Ah… Que ma vie de martyr est dure !

Tandis que je rentrais à l'intérieur, ils sourirent, voire rigolèrent, devant mon réel air de martyr.

Eh bien, c'était ce qu'on appelle une belle journée, une journée comme je les aime, et qui faisait partie de ce qui m'avais vraiment rendue nostalgique de La Push. Demain, nous serons Lundi, ce qui signifie : Reprise des cours ! Rien de mieux pour me changer d'état d'esprit. Mais bon, au moins, je suis dans la classe de Mary, Embry, Jacob et Quil.

* * *

Encore milles fois désolée, je ne fais pas des chapitres très très longs ! ^^  
Laissez vos avis ! :$


	3. Eloignement

Bon, ce chapitre est vraiment moyen je trouve, après chacun son avis. ^^  
Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas trop l'éviter, alors le voilà quand même.  
Je compenserais en postant le chapitre 4 en même temps, qui est, selon moi, beaucoup mieux que celui-ci, et surtout plus intéressant ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Loulou des les : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Merci de m'avoir signalé mon erreur, le pire c'est que je m'étais relu et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte… u_U  
Bref ! x) Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu suivras également la suite de ma fanfiction !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Éloignement

J'étais en plein rêve, rêve qui n'avait ni queue ni tête par ailleurs, quand mon radio réveil sonna. Je gémis tout en tâchant de trouver le moyen d'arrêter cette satanée machine. Cette fois, j'étais bonne pour des cernes, et par conséquent une allure de zombie… Mais bon, comme cette expression le dit si bien : « Restons positif ! Il pourrait pleuvoir… ». J'allais ouvrir mes rideaux pour vérifier qu'il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui aurait ajouté un poids à cette journée qui avait mal commencée. Ouf ! Il ne pleuvait pas, il ne faisait pas non plus un grand soleil, mais le temps était acceptable. Je repris donc le train-train quotidien, petit-déjeuner, me préparer. Une fois prête je pris mon sac de cours et sortis. Paul m'avait précédé de peu et était déjà en route. En sortant, je vis que Mary m'attendait déjà. Nous avions pris l'habitude de faire le trajet ensemble depuis notre entrée au lycée. Jacob et Quil étaient déjà arrivés, nous les saluèrent. Apparemment, Embry serai malade, mais il n'avait pas vraiment précisé ce qu'il avait. Nous interrompant dans notre discussion, la sonnerie des cours retentit. Et voilà, c'était parti pour un cours de math ! J'aimais bien les math en général, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Ainsi, ce quotidien du lycée reprit son cours, Embry ne fit pas d'apparition du Lundi jusqu'au Jeudi. Mais enfin, le vendredi il revint. Il passa devant nous, sans nous rejoindre. Ne nous avait-il pas vus ? Il rejoignit alors Jared et Paul. Depuis quand traînait-il avec eux ? Nous étions tous les quatre surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il ne nous a pas vus ? se demanda Quil.

- Aucune idée, c'est bizarre… répondis-je.

Une fois en cours, Embry resta tout aussi distant, il alla s'asseoir à notre opposé. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Vraiment étrange…

Après les cours, nous avions décidés de lui demande des explications, tout d'abord il ne nous donnait pas de nouvelles durant sa maladie, et maintenant, il nous évitait carrément ! Ainsi quand nous le vîmes passer devant nous, nous l'interpellâmes, il du nous entendre, mais ne se retourna même pas ! De plus en plus bizarre… Pourtant nous n'avions rien fait qui pourrait expliquer cela, encore une fois, nous ne comprenions rien à la situation.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ! Il nous évite complètement là, ou je rêve ?

- Non tu ne rêves pas Quil…

Nous rentrâmes donc chez nous, chacun réfléchissant sur le sujet.

En arrivant, je vis Paul. Je décidai de lui en toucher quelques mots.

- Hé, Paul ! Depuis quand Embry traîne avec vous ? Parce que là, il nous évite carrément, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a, tu le sais toi ?

Il parut gêné, avant de répondre il hésita.

- Hum… Il traîne avec nous depuis pas très longtemps… et non je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre vous…

- Toi, tu me caches des choses, je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompes pas, mais, ça ne te concerne pas Jessica.

- Ah ouais ? Pff…

Sur ce, j'allais dans ma chambre, ça ne me concernait pas ? C'était quand même de mon ami qu'il s'agissait là… Il y a quelque chose de louche là dedans… Et même de plutôt inquiétant…

Le lendemain, puisque c'était le weekend, nous avions entrepris de passer la journée à la plage. Nous nous rejoignions donc tous là bas. Quand nous fûmes tous les quatre arrivés, Quil prit la parole.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai appris que Le « clan » de Sam se ferait appelé « Les protecteurs ». Quand je dis le « clan » de Sam, c'est-à-dire : Sam, Jared, ton frère Jessica et Embry, aux dernière nouvelles…

- C'est vraiment louche tout ça ! Vous savez quoi ? Ça me fait un peu penser à une secte moi… dit Mary.

- A moi aussi, le pire, c'est que mon frère en fait parti, ainsi qu'Embry maintenant… ajoutais-je.

- Et pour en rajouter, Sam et le clan ont l'air de me regarder avec insistance, continua Jacob. Comme si il m'attendait, que j'étais le prochain sur la liste en d'autres termes… Vraiment flippant !

Tout cela commençais vraiment à devenir plus qu'effrayant, était-ce vraiment une secte ? Comment les anciens de la tribu pouvait-il permettre ça ? Ou alors on se trompait, c'était juste un groupe de potes… Mais quelque chose me disait que c'était tout de même plus que ça…

Le pire, c'est que plusieurs jours plus tard, la situation ne fit que s'aggraver. C'était maintenant Jacob qui nous évitait. Lui aussi parti dans le clan de Sam… Tous les cinq avaient l'air de frères avec leurs cheveux coupés courts et leur taille plutôt impressionnante. Le pire est qu'Embry et Jacob ne nous adressèrent plus la parole, que ce soit à moi, à Mary, et même à Quil ! Paul était souvent absent, j'en déduisais qu'il était avec les autres. Quil, Mary et moi étions vraiment désemparés, tout d'abord nos deux amis qui ne nous adressaient plus la parole sans aucunes raisons, et enfin, la situation qui devenait de plus en plus flippante... Quil essayait toujours de parler à Jacob et Embry, mais sans aucuns résultats. Mary et moi, avions abandonné la partie… Pour le moment.

* * *

Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 4, vu que celui-ci est vraiment moyen selon moi, comme je l'ai dit plus au début du chapitre. ^^'


	4. Sentiments, quand vous nous tenez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Sentiments, quand vous nous tenez…

Voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'Embry ne nous parlait plus, et une semaine pour Jacob. Nous avions un peu lâchés prises, Mary et moi, dans notre envie de comprendre. Mais Quil n'abandonnait pas, il voulait vraiment comprendre le fond du problème, seulement, moi, bien que je sois triste de cette situation, surtout par rapport à Embry, je n'en avais plus le courage.

On était aujourd'hui samedi, tandis que j'allais à l'épicerie, je vis alors Sam, Jared et Embry. Je n'essayai pas d'aller lui parler, bien que j'en meure d'envie. Je savais qu'il allait, soit m'ignorer, soit même partir ! Je rentrai donc dans l'épicerie, pour faire mes achats. Quand je ressortis, ils étaient toujours là. Je regardais Embry, me disait qu'il avait changé, physiquement, mais aussi moralement, il avait l'air, en ce moment là en tout cas, plus mûr, plus réfléchi. Soudain, il me regarda et nos regards se croisèrent.

Son regard changea d'expression, de l'indifférence, à l'étonnement, puis à une expression… une expression qui ressemblait à de la fascination. Et dans ce regard, je découvrais tout ce qui faisait que j'aimais Embry, et il me sembla l'aimer encore plus, le sentiment de manque certainement. Il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard, gênée, je détournais le mien, puis repartit en direction de la maison. Ce moment m'avais vraiment troublée. J'en avais encore le cœur qui battait à une allure effrénée. Mais quelle idiote je faisais, à quoi bon un amour non partagée ? Ma conscience me souffla : « Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'Embry t'aime ? ». Je la fis taire. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, je préfère effacer tout espoir, celui-ci risquerait à la fin de me faire souffrir…

La journée reprit son cours, sans aucuns autres éléments troublants. Le soir arrivé, nous avions déjà dîné alors je décidai d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit écouter la musique, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je me surpris à somnoler, quand je me réveillai alors de mon semi-sommeil, il était déjà minuit. Je décidai d'aller me mettre en pyjama, quand soudain un bruit à la fenêtre me fit sursauter, c'était comme si quelqu'un frappait à ma fenêtre, comme on frappe à une porte. Qui donc viendrait me voir à pareille heure ? Doucement, je m'approchais de la fenêtre et ouvris légèrement le rideau pour voir qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Embry ?! Il nous évitait, et voilà que soudain il venait frapper à ma fenêtre à minuit ? Hum… Pas logique tout ça… Le revoir me fit le même effet que tout à l'heure, mon cœur se remit à battre plus vite qu'à la normale. J'ouvris alors la fenêtre, encore tout étonnée.

- Embry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Oh, je me promenais dans le coin… Non bien sûr, je venais te voir, idiote !

- Ton dernier mot me va droit au cœur ! fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Haha ! Ca te dit une balade nocturne ? dit-il en souriant.

Ouah, euh… Je rêvais où il venait vraiment de me demander ça ?! En plus, il continuait à me fixer avec ce regard qui me gênait tant, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, parce que je devais certainement rougir !

- Hum… Pourquoi pas !

Sur ce, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir par la fenêtre. Sa main était chaude, agréablement chaude. Je tachais de repousser ma fenêtre au maximum, elle ne se fermait pas de l'extérieur. Puis nous nous mîmes en route, moi, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Il tenait toujours ma main, je ne m'en plaignis pas, après tout… Je profitais alors de ce moment pour lui demander cette question qui nous hante Mary, Quil et moi.

- Pourquoi vous nous évitez, Jacob et toi ? dis-je d'un air timide, de peur qu'il parte ou que sais-je encore !

- Oh… Je t'en parlerais, mais pas ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas. Par contre, Quil et Mary ne devront pas savoir, tu comprendras quand je t'aurait tout dit… Enfin, pour Quil, ça ne saurait tarder à ce qu'il 'apprenne… dit-il d'un air souda in triste, puis en remarquant mon regard il se reprit et sourit. Alors ? Comment ça va toi sinon ?

- Oh ça va. La routine ! Et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux !

Il paraissait tellement joyeux, que je ne pus que répondre à son sourire. Ce que je pouvais aimer Embry, rien qu'en cet instant…

M'interrompant dans mes réflexions, je vis que l'on arrivait à la plage. Pourquoi donc m'emmenait-il ici ?

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me jeter dans l'eau, hein ? demandais-je en riant.

- Non, non ne t'en fait ! répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

Un silence s'installa alors, je décidai de le briser.

- C'est magnifique… dis-je en regardant le ciel.

En effet, ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, celle-ci en se reflétant dans le remous de l'eau créait un spectacle magnifique. Embry se contenta de me sourire. Je trouvais que ce moment était un moment que l'on partage entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ce que je voudrais que se soit d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement bien en cet instant, même si ça pouvait paraître débile de dire ça. Nous restions là, main dans la main à regarder le paysage pendant quelques minutes. Puis Embry rompit le silence.

- Tu veux peut-être rentrer, non ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

Je voulais répondre que non, et rester ici, mais il avait raison, j'étais fatiguée. Alors j'acquiesçais. Et nous reprîmes le chemin juste que chez moi. Une fois arrivés je le remerciai pour cette balade.

- Merci, pour la balade, chuchotais-je en souriant.

Puis, ne sachant pas trop comment il l'interpréterait je l'embrassai sur la joue. En rentrant, je remarquais qu'il souriait, puis il s'en alla. Il allait être dur de dormir après ce moment, j'étais encore toute chose, me souvenant de sa main dans la mienne, son regard, ses sourires… Je soupirai. Malgré moi, l'espoir que mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproque revint, je ne le fis pas taire cette fois, et, quand enfin je trouvais le sommeil, j'étais heureuse.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Là on commence à rentrer dans l'histoire (C'est pas trop tôt, me direz-vous !). Alors voilà, laissez vos avis ! :) ^^


	5. Waw, alors ça, si je m'y attendais

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, cette fois plus long !  
Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, j'ai vraiment été inspirée sur celui-ci ! ^^  
J'ai bien sûr modifié quelques petites choses par-ci par là, mais j'ai laissée l'idée comme elle est venue.  
Bref, trêves de bavardages, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Team Embry : Oui tu peux me tutoyer ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! P  
Ton review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, je te remercie ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et, je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a peu de fictions sur Embry, et les autres quileutes (Sauf Jacob, sur qui il y en a pas mal quand même ^^).  
J'espère donc que tu continueras à me suivre sur cette fanfiction, et si tu as des remarques (Positives ou négatives) n'hésites pas ! ( :

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Waw, alors ça, si je m'y attendais…

Le lendemain, le moment partagé la veille avec Embry se lisait toujours sur mon visage, sous la forme de la joie. Ainsi, toute guillerette, je chantonnais tout en faisant du rangement dans ma chambre. C'est alors que je me rappelais un élément que j'avais complètement oublié : que Jacob et Embry nous évitaient (enfin, apparemment Embry ne m'évitais plus vraiment moi). Embry m'avais parlé d'une raison qu'il m'expliquerait prochainement, à ses dire, mais quelle était-elle ? Et pourquoi Mary et Quil ne devait pas être au courant, alors que moi si ? Et quant était-il de cette soit disant secte ? Et enfin, pourquoi venait-il me parler tout d'un coup, alors qu'il m'évitait depuis deux semaines ? Des questions sans réponses, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point !

J'entendis alors des voix à l'extérieur, dont l'une qui me réchauffa à nouveau le cœur, et qui en plus, appartenait à celui qui possédait toutes les réponses aux questions que je me posais. Embry.

Alors, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, puis m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Avec lui, il y avait Sam et Paul. Tous deux allaient quand même se demander pourquoi je venais les voir, mais d'un autre côté, je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir revoir Embry. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, et je me retrouvais ainsi en face de Paul.

- Salut Jess' ! Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

- Euh… Oui !

Embry leur avait-il dit pour notre balade d'hier ? Parce que, le grand sourire et le clin d'œil de Paul était quand même plutôt parlants…

Il allait de nouveau parler quand on entendit légèrement des hurlements de loups au loin. Par ici, c'était plutôt fréquent, et pas vraiment inquiétant. Mais Paul se crispa soudain, et sans plus d'explications qu'un « truc à faire » repartit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Sam qui était toujours dehors partit dans la même direction que lui. Embry, quant à lui, s'attarda quelques secondes pour me sourire, puis les suivis également. Tout ça sans que je puisse régir une seule fois. Je haussais les sourcils dans un signe d'incompréhension, puis secouais la tête comme pour m'enlever ce moment de la tête. J'allais alors chercher un livre puis m'installais dans le canapé.

J'en étais à un passage particulièrement captivant de mon livre, à un tel point que la sonnette d'entrée me fit sursauter en retentissant. Je marquais la page où j'en étais puis allait ouvrir. Je fus surprise en découvrant de nouveau Embry. Décidément, on se croisait très souvent en ce moment, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Salut ! lançais-je, puis regrettais la banalité de ce salut.

Néanmoins, il sourit.

- Salut ! Désolée, tout à l'heure on avait… une urgence. hésita t-il.

Je voulais demander la nature de cette urgence, ne le fis pas cependant, il allait me trouver certainement un peu trop curieuse.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiètes ! Mais je t'en prie, entre !

Je l'emmenais alors au salon, et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Et encore une fois, avant même que je puisse parler, je fus interrompue, cette fois par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

- Salut Jessica !

- Oh, salut Quil !

- Des nouvelles de Jake et Embry ?

- Euh…

Embry, bien évidemment vu qu'il était chez moi en ce moment même… J'ignorais quoi répondre, Embry évitait toujours Quil aux dernière nouvelles donc… Mais me sauvant la mise, Embry arriva derrière moi.

- Salut, Quil.

- Embry ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris mec, vous nous adressez plus la parole avec Jacob sans explications, rien ! lança t-il, puis en nous jetant un coup d'œil à tous les deux, ça y est, tu nous reparles ou bien… ?

- Euh… C'est compliqué, je dois y aller, désolé !

Il me lança alors un regard d'excuse puis s'éclipsa. Quil était bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. Moi, j'étais déçu, il venait juste d'arriver, pourquoi évitait-il donc Quil à la fin ! Ils ont toujours été les meilleurs potes eux deux ainsi qu'avec Jake ! Et avec Embry, les réponses que j'attendais avaient filées… Quil et moi restâmes un moment silencieux. Puis Quil me demanda :

- Il était venu te voir pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il venait d'arriver quand tu as sonné.

- Il ne t'avait pas reparlé, à toi non plus depuis qu'il est avec le clan de Sam, si ?

Il m'avait en effet reparlé, la veille, mais je ne devais probablement pas le dire à Quil, puisqu'Embry m'avais dit que lui et Mary ne devaient pas être au courant des raisons de cet éloignement. Or si soudain il se remettait à me parler, mais pas à eux deux, ça paraîtrai bizarre, et Quil et Mary me poseraient certainement des questions… Ainsi, honteuse, je mentis.

- Non.

C'est alors que Quil laissa littéralement exploser sa frustration, suite à la situation dont il ne comprenait fichtre rien, et se mis à faire les cents pas.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, à la fin ! J'y comprends rien, mais alors rien du tout ! Ils nous adressent plus la parole, sans aucune explication, nous évitent. Mais merde à la fin qu'est-ce qui se passe !

C'est à ce moment là que tout se passa très vite, quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'origine me projeta au sol. Quil n'aurait tout de même pas fait ça, non ! Mais alors quoi ! Je m'étais cogné la tête contre la marche, et j'étais un peu sonnée. J'entendis malgré tout quelque chose d'effrayant, - je me demandai d'abord si c'était l'œuvre de mon imagination, n'étant pas tout à fait sensée à ce moment là puisqu'à moitié sonnée par le coup – c'était un bruit d'animal, d'un animal plutôt imposant, et surtout très proche. On aurait dit un loup…

Effrayé par ce que j'allais découvrir, j'ouvris les yeux. A ce moment là je voulus hurler, mais j'étais pétrifiée. A quelques centimètres se trouvait un loup brun chocolat. Mais pas un loup normal, un loup qui faisait pratiquement trois fois la taille habituelle. Il n'avait malgré tout pas l'air menaçant, il avait plutôt l'air… désorienté, perdu ? En plus de ce constat, je remarquai que Quil n'était visible nulle part. Serait-il parti ? Non, impossible, au moment où cela s'était passé il était juste devant moi, comment le loup avait pu arriver sans qu'on le remarque ? Et Quil ne m'aurait pas laissé seule avec ce loup sans rien faire, il n'était pas comme ça ! Je pensais à toute vitesse, malgré que la douleur fût toujours présente derrière ma tête.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une idée absurde me passa par la tête. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à lire trop de livres fantastiques… Je me dis que, peut-être, Quil pouvait être le loup… Je devais vraiment délirer à cause de ma chute, néanmoins les mots me sortirent de la bouche :

- Euh… Quil ? C'est toi ?

Le loup me fixa alors intensément, je voyais dans ce regard de l'inquiétude, voire de la peur. Puis soudain, il parti, à une vitesse hallucinante. Je mis quelque secondes à réagir, puis me levais, encore déséquilibrée, je tanguai un peu. Je devais afficher un air béat, choqué, avec mes yeux écarquillés.

- Jessica ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? lança quelqu'un, Embry reconnus-je, avec une voix des plus inquiètes.

Il me prit par les épaules en me fixant, l'air terriblement affolé. Puis il me prit dans ses bras tout en me frottant le dos d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante.

- Chut… Ça va aller, je suis là…

Peu à peu, je me repris, et redevins à peu près apte à penser normalement.

- Tu… tu as vu ? Le… loup ?

- Oui.

- Je… Je crois que c'était Quil… Il y a pas d'autres solutions, il était juste en face de moi, et d'un seul coup c'était un loup qui s'est retrouvé devant moi. Mais, c'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas être un loup !

Puis, me vint à l'idée autre chose.

- Oh ! Les légendes de la tribu, elles disent bien que les quileutes descendent des loups, non ?

Un rire s'échappa alors de ma gorge malgré moi, me rendant compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Quil, un loup ? N'importe quoi ! Je me rendis alors compte qu'Embry m'observait d'un air inquiet. Il devait vraiment croire que j'avais disjoncté.

- Oh, euh… Tu dois vraiment te dire que je suis folle, hein ?

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! ria t-il. Mais, tu dois vraiment être choquée par ce que tu viens de vivre ! T'es sure que ça va ? dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Je suis un peu sonnée, mais sinon ça va…

C'est alors que Sam arriva.

- Elle va bien ? dit-il, inquiet également.

- Elle est un peu sonnée, mais a part ça, ça à l'air d'aller.

Mais, comment étaient-ils tous au courant de ce qui venait de se passer ? Embry m'entraîna alors à l'intérieur, et m'installa sur le canapé, Sam nous suivant.

- Sam, tu crois que je devrais… ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est le moment. Moi je vais y retourner.

Ainsi Sam partit, me laissant seule avec Embry.

- Jessica ? Je crois que c'est le moment de tout t'expliquer. Sur le fait que Jacob et moi vous évitiez, cette histoire avec le loup, et le reste.

C'est alors que j'eus droit à toute l'histoire. En résumé, que les légendes de la tribu sur notre descendance avec les loups étaient vraies, et qu'aujourd'hui, eux même pouvaient se transformer en loup garous. Les vampire des légendes existaient eux aussi également, et étaient leurs ennemis par nature. La mutation en loup-garou, était ce qui venait d'arriver à Quil. Et qui était arrivé à Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry et Jacob avant lui.

Lorsqu'Embry eut fini son récit, il me regarda, examinant mon expression. J'étais comme anesthésiée. Tous ces évènements en une seule journée, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. D'abord, je rencontre un loup géant. J'apprends ensuite que ce loup était Quil. Puis qu'ils étaient six à pouvoir muter ainsi, dont deux de mes amis, mon frère, et le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Et enfin, que les vampires existent. Je fermais alors les yeux, puis les rouvrit lentement, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar… Malheureusement, je ne rêvais pas… Vu qu'Embry me regardait toujours, l'air inquiet, je décidai de dire quelque chose.

- Euh… Waw ! dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Oui, c'est… surprenant, hein ? confirma t-il.

- Oh oui, je le confirme ! Désolée, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup, je suis… estomaquée !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal en même temps. Apprendre que les loups garous existent, en n'en rencontrant un, c'est ce qu'on appelle la manière brusque… Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'avais pas prévu que Quil muterait devant toi. s'esclaffa t-il nerveusement.

Je riais à mon tour.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, c'est juste le temps d'ingurgiter la nouvelle. C'était une manière de l'apprendre, brusque je l'avoue, mais efficace !

- Pour être efficace, ça l'est, c'est sur !

Plus tard, Quil vint me voir, il s'excusait sans cesse pour ce qui s'était passé, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute s'il s'est transformé en un loup géant ! Puis, ils partirent tous. Embry en dernier, il me souhaita une bonne nuit, puis sembla hésiter un instant. Finalement, il se contenta de me sourire et s'en alla à son tour.

Lorsque je m'endormis, c'était la tête pleine d'image, presqu'au bord de l'explosion sous l'excès d'informations que j'avais ingurgitée aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, encore plus que pour les autres ! Alors j'espère qu'il a été également agréable à lire pour vous… :P

Maintenant, comme vous l'aurez probablement compris, l'histoire entre Jessica et Embry va pouvoir pleinement commencé !

Par contre, je tiens à préciser quelque chose, dans peu de temps, les vacances se finisse, alors retour au lycée ! Donc la plupart du temps, je n'aurais probablement pas vraiment le temps d'écrire la suite ni de la poster, en tout cas j'essaierai ! :/ Alors veuillez m'excuser, en tout cas, je n'abandonne pas la fiction ! Merci pour votre compréhension ! ;)


	6. Premier Baiser

Voilà, j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre maintenant, mais finalement le voici ! Par contre, pour les suivants, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sera plus compliqué, vu que le lycée reprend... :/  
Enfin bon ! Voici un chapitre où enfin les choses bougent entre Embry et Jessica !  
Bonne lecture ! :D

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Team Embry : Merci pour ton review encore une fois ! :)  
Je dois avouer, que, avant d'écrire le chapitre je n'avais pas penser à faire muter Quil devant Jessica, mais en l'écrivant, cette idée m'ai venue et vu qu'elle m'a plue, je l'ai gardée !  
Merci à toi de me suivre sur cette fanfiction, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)  
En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant !

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Premier baiser

Lorsque je me réveillai, je pris pleinement conscience de ce qui s'était passé la journée précédente. Des loups garous, des vampires… Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Mais, malgré tout, moi qui adorait tout ce qui était fantastique, je ne pu que m'en émerveiller. Bien que l'existence des vampires fut plutôt inquiétante, pouvoir se transformer en un loup géant, ça devait être plutôt cool, non ? De plus, qu'Embry m'avais raconté qu'ils pouvaient, en étant loup, communiquer par la pensée, peu importe la distance ! Vraiment génial !

Aujourd'hui, étant lundi, j'étais sensée avoir cours, mais c'était sans compter sur les vacances ! J'espérais d'ailleurs que je pourrais voir Embry durant celles-ci, après tout, j'étais décidée à ce que tout ça évolue, parce que pour l'instant, notre relation, si je pouvais l'appeler comme telle, était en train de stagner. Une espérance qui arriva plus tôt que je ne le pensais. En effet, durant l'après-midi, Quil et Embry me rendirent visite.

- Salut Jessica ! me lancèrent-ils.

Quil avait vraiment l'air joyeux, nullement décontenancé par sa récente transformation en loup. Embry semblait également joyeux, même si sa nature calme restait présente, contrairement à Quil et son humeur joyeuse constante.

- Alors, tu as fait des cauchemars ? s'enquit Quil avec un clin d'œil.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais non !

- Ah… T'es moins peureuse que je ne le pensais… répondit-il, déçu.

- Moi ? Peureuse ?

- Bah ouais ! Je t'ai foutu les boules hier hein, avoue !

- En même temps, se retrouver face à face avec un loup géant, il y a de quoi ! Et puis je te rappelle que t'avais peur aussi toi !

- Stop ! nous arrêta Embry, se retenant de rire devant notre débat pour le moins infantile.

- Ouais bon, bref, personne n'est peureux, ok ? continua Quil.

- Ok ! répondis-je, riant.

- Bon, on va à la plage ? On va passer prendre Mary aussi si elle veut.

- Ok pour la plage ! Mais… je croyais que vous ne deviez pas fréquenter des humains, parce que vous risqueriez de les blesser sur le coup d'un énervement ou je ne sais plus quoi ?

- Oui, mais bon, on se contrôle avec le temps, et moi vu que je suis le meilleur je me contrôle déjà super bien ! lança Quil, fière de lui. Et, tu ne t'inclus pas dans la catégorie humaine ? se moqua t-il.

- Si ! Mais je voulais plutôt dire, des humains qui ne sont pas au courant pour vous.

- Aller, allons-y.

Sur ce, nous allâmes chercher Mary, qui fut très surprise de voir Embry de nouveau avec nous, cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions, et nous partîmes pour la plage, en discutant de tout et de rien comme avant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, je les prévins :

- Alors, cette fois, je me passerais bien de baignade, d'accord Quil ?

- Eh ! Embry aussi était dans le coup !

- Oui, mais je sais que c'est toi qui l'a monté, ce coup !

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de nier… Ah, la faute à ma réputation !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Mary dut s'en aller, pour cause, un rendez-vous. Du coup, nous pouvions discuter du sujet des loups garous, qui m'intéressait au plus haut point ! Sur le tapis était venu le sujet Jacob. Je me demandais en effet où il était, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Quil et Embry m'apprirent qu'il était plutôt sur les nerfs en ce moment, à propos d'une histoire à propos de Bella, du retour des Cullen (Une famille de vampire « végétariens »), et par conséquent le retour du petit-ami vampire de Bella, Edward. Ca devait être un coup dur pour Jacob, lui qui était amoureux d'elle apparemment… Puis, au bout d'un moment, Jared arriva avec une fille, qui devait être sa petite amie, Kim. Embry m'en avait parlé tout à l'heure. Ils vinrent nous voir, puis allèrent s'installer plus loin, en amoureux. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux !

- Jared est imprégné de Kim, l'imprégnation, c'est quand… commença Quil, puis s'arrêta, Embry venait de lui jeter un regard noir, dont la raison m'échappa.

- Oh ! Oui désolé, j'oubliais Embry… sourit-il, néanmoins gêné.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en parler ? demandais-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu le sauras... plus tard, répondit Embry, les joues rouges.

J'haussais les sourcils dans un geste d'incompréhension, puis abandonnais mes réflexions.

- Je m'ennuie, et si on jetait Jessica dans l'eau ? dit soudainement Quil.

- Ah non ! J'en ai eus assez la dernière fois !

- Non, je ne crois pas ! continua-t-il, souriant d'un air sadique. Embry ?

Tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur le visage d'Embry, je me levais et partis en courant dans une tentative désespérée, en effet, je savais bien qu'ils étaient dotés d'une vitesse largement supérieure de part leur nature de loup-garou. Je regardais derrière moi et vit Embry à ma poursuite et qui était déjà dangereusement proche de moi. Alors, il m'attrapa en enroulant ses bras autour de moi, malgré tout, je riais de bon cœur.

- Tricheur ! dis-je en tâchant de me retourner sur moi-même, tâche rendue difficile par les bras d'Embry qui m'emprisonnaient toujours.

Lorsque j'y réussis, je croisais le regard d'Embry, et arrêtais de rire, pour simplement sourire timidement, miroir à son propre sourire. Puis sans que j'eusse le temps de choisir quoi que se soit, guidée par mon instinct, mon visage se rapprocha du sien, et le sien du mien, lentement. Et alors que nos lèvres allaient se rencontrer, perspective à laquelle mon cœur battait à une allure effrénée dans ma poitrine, Quil arriva, dans l'idée de venir me chercher pour un tour de baignade forcé je suppose, et ôta par la même occasion tout le charme de cet instant. Ainsi Embry me relâcha, et nous nous trémoussèrent, gênés.

- Oups ! dit Quil en remarquant probablement sa bêtise.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard assassin, qu'Embry ne put qu'imiter. Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Je décidais d'intervenir.

- Bon, eh bien, apparemment la baignade forcée est annulée, génial !

- Non, non, non ! Elle n'est pas annulée ! A l'attaque Embry !

Cependant, je lançai un clin d'œil à Embry, espérant qu'il l'interpréterait comme il le faut, apparemment oui, car au lieu de se jeter sur moi, Embry sourit sournoisement à Quil. Finalement, ce fut donc Quil qui eut droit à la baignade. Même si je fus agacée qu'il ne ressente pas vraiment le froid, comme les humains normaux. Lorsque toute cette affaire fut terminée, je remarquai que Jared et Kim étaient morts de rire devant la scène qui s'était jouée et devant l'air maussade de Quil.

- Eh, tu m'as trahi Embry !

Jared vient alors à notre rencontre, avec Kim.

- Dix dollars que la prochaine fois c'est Jessica qui ira « se baigner » !

- Tenu ! Je serai la pour en empêcher Quil !

- Oui, mais si on s'y met à deux ?

- Ouais, là, ça va être plus difficile...

Quil, ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, affichait un air victorieux.

Plus tard, nous rentrèrent chez nous, Embry me raccompagna. Cependant avant que nous partions, Quil ne put s'empêcher de nous charrier :

- Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé tout à l'heure !

Le chemin se déroula dans le silence, tous deux ne sachant pas quoi se dire, et n'osant pas parler du moment que Quil avait mentionné à l'instant… Cependant, une fois arrivée devant chez moi, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains, après tout, on avait qu'une seule vie !

- Dit… qu'est ce que tu dirais de… reprendre là où on en était au moment où Quil nous a interrompus ? lui dis-je, les joues probablement rouge pivoine.

- Pourquoi pas… répondit-il, d'un air tout aussi timide, mais déterminé à, cette fois, ne pas être interrompu et finir ce que nous avions commencé.

Alors, nos visages se rapprochèrent à nouveau, quand je vis soudain Paul arriver. Mais je ne me laisserai pas interrompre une deuxième fois, pas même par mon frère. L'ignorant superbement pour me reconcentrer sur Embry, nous continuâmes à nous rapprocher et, enfin, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, en un baiser doux et léger. Je sentais mon cœur se dissoudre en des milliers de papillons à l'intérieur de moi. C'était notre premier baiser. Paul était maintenant tout proche de nous. Il se racla la gorge. Je commençais à voir rouge. D'abord Quil, maintenant Paul. Ne pouvait-on pas nous laisser tranquille à la fin, il ne voyait pas qu'il dérangeait ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement passer à côté de nous, et faire comme si nous n'existions pas ? Je sentais que j'allais finir par exploser. Heureusement pour lui que je n'étais pas un loup garou…

- Quoi, encore ? lançais-je, maitrisant à grande peine mon énervement en serrant les dents.

- Juste, Embry, ce soir c'est ton tour de garde, je voulais juste te le rappeler. Désolé de vous avoir déranger, rigola t-il ensuite.

- Et t'étais obligé de nous interrompre pour nous dire ça ? T'aurais pas pu attendre, non ?

J'allais craquer, je le sentais.

- Oh, du calme Jess', dit-il tout en continuant à rire, ce qui augmenta de plus ma colère.

Je m'obligeais à fermer les yeux et respirer calmement. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à laisser éclater ma colère devant Embry. Alors, je l'embrassai à nouveau, un baiser rapide, mais qui réussi cependant à me faire oublier ma colère un instant.

- Alors, à plus Embry ! souriais-je.

Sur ce je rentrais à l'intérieur, suivie de Paul. J'attendais un instant une fois à l'intérieur, histoire que Embry s'éloigne, puis laissais exploser la colère qui était en moi.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère comme toi Paul ? T'es né pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? Tu pouvais pas attendre, avant de dire ça à Embry, non ? Rahh tu m'énerves, si tu savais à quelle point…

C'est alors que notre père arriva, alerté par mes cris, probablement.

- Oooh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?

- RIEN ! C'est juste que j'en aie marre de ce gars, qui est accessoirement mon frère, et qui me pourrit la vie !

Sur ce, relevant la tête, je m'en allais vers ma chambre, n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte au passage. Na ! J'allais alors m'allonger sur mon lit, laissant la colère s'éclipser. Puis, je pensais à quelque chose, les loups communiquent par la pensée ? Et merde, Embry allait donc être au courant tout de même de mon « pétage de câble ». Mais je n'allais certainement pas regretter de l'avoir fait, Paul le méritait ! Au bout d'un moment, la rage que j'avais en moi s'en alla. Pour ainsi laisser place au bonheur. Embry et moi nous étions embrassés ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais tellement heureuse que ça devrait être interdit ! Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était être dans les bras d'Embry, j'espérais vraiment que je le reverrais le plus tôt possible…

* * *

Voilà ! Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le premier baiser de Jessica et Embry, le "pétage de cable" (Excusez moi du terme ^^) de Jessica, et les bourdes de Paul et Quil ?

Sinon, pour le retard que le prochain chapitre aura surement je m'en excuse encore, mais je tâcherais de le faire tout de même au plus vite ! :)  
A bientôt !


	7. Imprégnation

Bonjours, bonjours ! Me revoilà, je vous avais prévenue que j'aurais du retard, mais en fin de compte, une semaine ça le fait quand même, non ? ^^ Je croyais que je n'allais pas réussir à poster ce soir, avec le lycée, les leçons et tout, mais la preuve que si ! x)

Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Team Embry : Tu sais quoi ? En lisant ta review, j'étais sur mon portable dans mon car, à 6h30, autant dire la déprime quoi ! Et puis vous m'avez redonné le sourire, toi et ton enthousiasme ! Alors merci ! ;D  
Pour en revenir à notre histoire, ravie que ce grand rapprochement t'ais plu ! Oui, j'avoue, Embry est vraiment trop chou ! ;) Et oui, il faudra que je réfléchisse à une petite vengeance envers Paul ! MOUAHAHA ! :riredémoniaque: (Il est temps que j'aille dormir moi, ça va plus là xD)  
Franchement, merci de me suivre sur cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 –Imprégnation

Quand, je me réveillai, après cette magnifique journée passée hier, j'étais toujours sur un petit nuage. C'est donc en me remémorant chaque instant de cette journée que je me levais. J'étais seule à la maison, Paul n'était pas là, certainement en patrouille (D'ailleurs, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas être dans mes parages pour le moment), et mon père était également absent. Je me demandais si Embry aurait le temps de passer me voir aujourd'hui… En tout cas j'espérais. Durant cette journée, où aucun des loups garous de daigna apparaître, je m'occupais comme je le pu. Néanmoins je m'inquiétais. Après tout, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je voie l'un d'eux. Que ce soit Sam, Jared, Embry, ou les autres !

C'est ainsi que, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, vers dix-huit heures, je sursautais et me hâtais d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je me retrouvai alors en face de Seth Clearwater. Le fils de Harry (Qui nous avait malheureusement quitté il y a quelques temps déjà) et de Sue Clearwater. Il avait une sœur, Leah.

- Salut Jessica !

- Seth ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens te passer un message de la part d'Embry, il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu passer te voir aujourd'hui, il essaiera de passer ce soir quand même. C'est parce qu'on a été très occupé, un vampire qui est passé dans les parages, et donc on surveille tout ça quoi !

- Oh je vois ! Tu lui diras que ce n'est pas gravé, je comprends, lui dis-je en souriant.

Puis une révélation se fit en moi.

- Toi aussi tu es un loup garou, Seth ?!

- Oui ! Ça date de ce matin, en fait. Leah aussi a mutée…

- Oh… Et comment vous gérez ça ?

- Moi plutôt bien, pour Leah c'est plus difficile. Déjà, elle est la seule fille à avoir jamais muté, c'est vraiment une première ! Et en plus, elle a du mal à gérer le fait d'entendre les pensées de Sam continuellement. Vu que comme tu le sais, avant que Sam ne mute, ils sortaient ensembles…

- Oui je comprends. Ça doit être dur pour elle…

- Et dire que sans l'imprégnation, ils seraient peut-être toujours ensembles, en apprenant que c'était à cause de ça, ça l'a vraiment attristée…

- L'imprégnation ?

- Oui, tu sais, c'est quand… Je vais réemployer les mots avec lesquels ceux qui sont imprégnés parlent de ça, puisque moi je ne le suis pas, rigola t-il. Alors, lorsque qu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, c'est comme si toute sa vie basculait. A présent, ce n'est plus la gravité qui le retient au sol, mais la personne donc il s'est imprégné. Pour elle, il pourrait être n'importe qui, un ami, un frère, un confident, tout ! Tant qu'il peut être à ses côtés…

- Le coup de foudre ?

- Non, c'est plus fort que ça ! Mais en gros, oui.

- Donc voilà, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Sam avec Emily, à Jared avec Kim, et Embry avec toi !

Quoi ? Embry se serait imprégné de moi ? C'était pour ça alors qu'il avait interrompu Quil quand celui-ci voulait me parler de ça ! Il voulait attendre avant de m'en parler, mais dans ce cas, Seth avait comme qui dirait fait une gaffe… Vu que je ne disais rien, Seth me demanda :

- Euh, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non… Je crois qu'Embry avait l'intention d'attendre avant de m'en parler. Quand Quil allait m'expliquer ce qu'était l'imprégnation il l'a interrompu. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerait, mais plus tard.

- Oups, je viens de me rappeler que, en effet, j'étais pas vraiment sensé t'en parler… Je crois que je vais me faire tuer !

- Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te demander ce qu'était l'imprégnation.

- Non, non ! C'est moi qui aurait pas du t'en parler, on me dit souvent que je parle trop, en voilà la preuve ! s'esclaffa t-il tout de même.

Seth avait vraiment le don de transmettre sa bonne humeur, la preuve, je me mis à rire avec lui.

- Bon eh bien je vais rentrer chez moi ! dit-il ensuite.

- Je vais t'accompagner, je vais aller à l'épicerie moi.

- Ok !

Ainsi nous fîmes le trajet ensemble jusque chez lui, puis je le saluai et continuai le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie. Une fois mes courses faites, je ressortie. J'aperçu alors Embry. Il avait l'air extenué ! Lorsqu'il me vit à son tour, il me sourit, faisant disparaître, comme par magie, la fatigue de son visage. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, à nous sourire à distance, puis nous nous dirigeâmes l'un vers l'autre. Une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je le serrai contre moi. C'est fou, je l'avait vu le jour précédent, et déjà aujourd'hui, il m'avait manqué comme pas permis ! Lorsque nous nous relâchâmes de notre étreinte, il m'embrassa, ce baiser me fit le même effet que le premier, sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas interrompu par un de ces imbéciles… Enfin bref, reconcentrons nous sur le plus important en ce moment. Les douces lèvres d'Embry sur les miennes… Au bout, d'un moment, nous mîmes fin au baiser, à contrecœur bien entendu.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? me demanda t-il, en me souriant, comme toujours !

- Ça peut aller. Mais tu m'as manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir aujourd'hui, mais il y a un vampire dans les parages, donc on doit surveiller.

- Oui, je comprends, t'inquiètes.

C'est alors que la mère d'Embry sortit de l'épicerie. Tout d'abord, elle nous regarda. Puis, elle baissa le regard vers nos mains, toujours l'une dans l'autre. Et enfin, elle sourit, comme satisfaite. Elle s'approcha alors de nous.

- Tu m'avais caché ça Embry !

- Maman ! Ben, euh…

- Alors c'est pour ça, que tu es tout le temps absent ? Que tu rentres si tard ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il n'y avait là aucunes accusations, au contraire, elle semblait ravie. Même si elle se trompait, ce n'était pas exclusivement à cause de moi, c'était surtout la faute à la condition de loup garou d'Embry. Néanmoins, Embry confirma, après tout, si cela pouvait lui fournir une explication auprès de sa mère, qui n'était pas au courant de l'existence des loups garous, c'était plutôt bénéfique !

- Oui, c'est pour ça…

- Je suis contente pour vous, les enfants !

S'en suivit alors un léger moment de silence.

- Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations ! Au revoir Jessica !

- Au revoir Mme Call !

- Voyons, tu peux m'appeler Tiffany ! sourit-elle

- Euh, d'accord ! Au revoir Tiffany !

Ainsi elle s'en alla. Nous laissant Embry et moi tous les deux. Je décidai de lui parler maintenant. Du fait que j'étais au courant, pour l'imprégnation.

- Euh, Embry ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis au courant pour… L'imprégnation. Seth a lâché le morceau tout à l'heure. Mais ne lui en veut pas, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne devait pas en parler, alors, du coup…

- Oh… De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler aujourd'hui. Alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard ! J'aurais voulu t'en parler moi-même, mais bon, tant pis ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler ce môme ! s'esclaffa t-il, puis il continua. Et alors, tu en penses quoi… de l'imprégnation ?

- Ben, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à saisir le concept. Mais, en bref, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça !

- Alors je me contenterais de cette explication.

Sur ce, nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

Ma vie flottait depuis peu sur un petit nuage. Espérons que cela continuerai. Espérons…

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? :)  
Pour la suite, je tâcherais une fois de plus de faire mon possible pour la poster au plus vite !  
Alors, à bientôt ! :)


	8. Questionnement et ses conséquences

Me revoilà ! ;)  
Alors, ce chapitre est... Il a été dur à écrire, car il est plutôt triste. :(  
Mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix, puisque cet évènement est l'essence même de l'histoire donc... ^^  
M'en voulez pas trop, c'est pas fini, d'ici là il y a le temps à ce qu'il se passe encore plein de choses ! :P  
Alors, bonne lecture...

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Team Embry : Ha ha oui sacré Seth ! x) Oui, c'est vrai que Embry et Jessica sont mignons. :) Je tiens donc à m'excuser d'avance pour ce chapitre plutôt triste, mais comme je l'ai dit avant, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas fini ! ;)

Twilight-Forever : Ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! J'adore aussi Embry ! ;) Alors, voici la suite, qui ne te décevra pas j'espère ! :) (Malgré qu'elle soit plutôt triste ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Questionnement et ses conséquences…

Cette nuit, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à m'endormir. Je pensais beaucoup à l'imprégnation. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à cerner ce phénomène. D'accord, brièvement, on pouvait appeler ça un « coup de foudre ». Et après ? C'est un phénomène propre aux loups garous, d'après ce que j'en avais compris, lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de la personne qui leurs était destinée, c'était l'imprégnation. Mais n'étais-ce pas comme artificiel ? Ce serait leurs gènes de loups qui seraient à l'origine de cela ? S'ils n'étaient pas des loups garous, peut-être n'auraient-ils alors jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour la personne dont ils se sont imprégnés ! Mais alors, en appliquant cela à ma propre histoire avec Embry, cela voudrait dire que s'il n'était pas un loup garou, nous ne serions peut-être pas ensembles à l'heure actuelle… Cela voudrait également dire que ses sentiments pour moi ne seraient pas totalement naturels, qu'ils seraient comme forcés, bien que ce soit inconsciemment…

J'étais véritablement choquée par mes propres pensées. Elles remettaient tout en cause ! J'aimais Embry, là-dessus, aucuns doutes possibles ! Lui aussi m'aimait, seulement, cela était dû à l'imprégnation, et c'est cela qui me posait un problème… Un sacré problème…

Je bouillonnais intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me pose ces questions sur l'imprégnation ? N'aurais-je pas pu tout simplement garder le plus important, qu'Embry m'aimait ? J'aurais pu… Mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit tordu si rationnel. Beaucoup trop rationnel ! Il en avait toujours été ainsi, toujours à me poser des questions sur tout. Des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans l'esprit d'une personne normale… Ce qui me poussait à croire que j'étais tout sauf normale !

Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que mes yeux s'embuaient peu à peu de larmes.

J'étais heureuse. Des amis que j'adorais. Un petit-ami que j'aimais plus que tout. Et voilà que mon esprit détraqué gâchait tout. Comment allais-je faire maintenant avec Embry, alors que j'avais eus l'horreur de penser que ces sentiments pouvaient être forcés par l'imprégnation, comme artificiels…

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais totalement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, là, maintenant… Je pouvais choisir d'ignorer tout cela, de continuer ma vie normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Ou alors… J'eus beau chercher mais je ne voyais pas du tout les autres choix qui s'offraient à moi…

La journée se passa ainsi, sans aucune amélioration dans mon moral. J'étais complètement amorphe… Ce que me fit d'ailleurs remarquer Paul. Mais puisque je ne lui répondis pas, il haussa les épaules, puis s'en alla. Il avait tout de même l'air inquiet, je devais avoir franchement mauvais allure.

Le soir, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, écoutant la musique. Tentative désespérée pour m'empêcher de trop réfléchir au sujet qui était responsable de mon état de quasi-déprime. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis par-dessus la musique un bruit à ma fenêtre, quelqu'un qui frappait. Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes à avoir déjà fait cela, ainsi, malgré que j'espérai me tromper, je me levais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. En reconnaissant Embry - j'avais malheureusement raison - mon cœur s'affola et mes larmes remontèrent à vitesse grand V. Mais je les retenus, bien que je su que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'ouvris alors la fenêtre, et sortie.

- Jessica ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! me demanda t-il, d'une voix difficilement maitrisé où l'inquiétude dominait.

Je ne répondis même pas, me contentant de fixer un point dans le vide. J'étais complètement amorphe, incapable de réagir.

- Jessica ?

Là, il était de plus en plus inquiet, l'évènement qui suivit n'arrangea, d'ailleurs, pas les choses. Je fondis en larmes sans prévenir et me jetais dans ses bras. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ne comprenant sans doute rien à la situation, à part que je n'allais pas bien du tout, Embry se contenta de me serrer contre lui, en me frottant le dos. Au bout d'un moment, dont je ne saurais déterminer la longueur, mes sanglots se calmèrent enfin. Quant à mon moral, lui était toujours au plus bas… Embry hésita, puis se décida à me reposer la question qui lui mordait les lèvres. Il hésita probablement de peur que reparler de cela me rende encore plus mal, mais de toute façon j'étais déjà au plus mal, ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jessica ? répéta t-il donc, son inquiétude toujours aussi présente.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Tout lui raconter ? Après tout, au point où nous en étions…

- C'est compliqué… C'est par rapport à l'imprégnation…

- Oui ? m'encouragea t-il.

- J'ai réfléchi sur le sujet hier. Et c'est les conclusions que j'en ai tiré qui… me mettent dans cet état… J'ai l'impression que l'imprégnation, c'est comme si l'on forçait quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que si tu n'avais pas été un loup garou, et donc que tu ne te serais pas imprégné, jamais tu n'aurais fais attention à moi…

Aussitôt dites, je regrettais déjà ces paroles… Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard d'Embry, qui devait être accusateur. Après tout, en quelques mots, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout détruit… Cependant, je tentais un regard vers lui, il avait le regard vide, semblait réfléchir. Puis dans une expression qui semblait… désolée ? il reprit :

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Jessica…

Non ! Avais-je envie d'hurler. J'avais envie qu'il me dise que j'avais tort, qu'il me dise que j'avais tout gâché. Mais pas qu'il paraisse si indulgent, on aurait dit que c'était lui le coupable. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas lui ! On pouvait m'accuser moi, ou même l'imprégnation en elle-même, mais lui n'étais pas responsable de tout ça ! C'était juste moi, et mon esprit tordu les responsables… Personne d'autres ! Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Lui me regardait, enfin je crois. Quant à moi, je regardais le sol, le regard toujours aussi vide. C'est alors que je dis quelque chose, quelque chose que je regretterais vite, très vite…

- Embry, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps… Je t'aime, ça n'en doutes jamais, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause, de réfléchir à tout ça…

- Oui, je comprends…

Néanmoins, mes paroles me donnèrent l'impression d'avoir réduit son cœur en miettes, car, aussitôt ses traits s'affaissèrent, bien qu'il essaya de masquer sa tristesse, elle était tout de même visible, et faisait terriblement mal à voir. Elle était probablement pire que la mienne, bien que je n'ose pas imaginer pire que ma propre souffrance, qui était déjà invivable… J'avais du sous-estimer les liens de l'imprégnation, ils étaient encore plus forts que je ne le pensais. En plus de mon immense tristesse, s'ajoutait maintenant une horrible culpabilité. Qui étais-je pour le faire souffrir ainsi ? Il ne méritait absolument pas ça. Je m'en voulais à un tel point, ainsi, je m'excusais, mais ces excuses étaient bien minces, bien pâles à côté de la souffrance qu'elles causaient.

- Je suis désolée Embry, vraiment. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas. Toi tout ce que tu as fait, c'est m'aimer. Et moi tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aussi t'aimer, sauf que moi en plus de ça je te fais souffrir… Excuses-moi…

Mes paroles se finirent encore une fois en larmes. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais autant pleurer de ma vie en une seule journée… Pour ne pas changer, Embry entreprit de me réconforter en m'enlaçant. Je le faisais souffrir, et il me réconfortait ? Je ne le méritais pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Non Jessica, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Désolé d'être un loup garou. Sans ça, ça aurait été plus simple. On aurait été deux humains qui s'aiment, tout simplement. Car, tu sais, même avant de m'imprégner de toi, je t'aimais déjà, seulement, j'étais trop timide pour te l'avouer…

Il voulait encore se faire porter le responsabilité de tout cela, alors que, encore une fois, il n'y étais pour rien… Il me relâcha de son étreinte, puis m'observa un instant. Il finit par m'embrasser, un baiser léger mais qui me brisa le cœur, puis s'en alla. Me laissant avec ma tristesse, ma culpabilité, et mon remord…

* * *

Voilà, triste, hein... ? :(  
Laissez vos avis, à bientôt ! :) ^^


	9. Révélation

Salut ! Me voilà avec la suite ! ;)  
Alors, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! ;P

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Twilight-Forever : Encore merci pour ta review d'abord ! Je suis contente que tu comprenne les doutes de Jessica, et moi aussi à sa place je serai peut-être pareille... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, alors bonne lecture ! ;)

Team Embry : Hey ! Merci pour ta review encore une fois ! (Oui je me répète mais je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews, car c'est vous qui me motivez dans cette fic ! :D) Ravie que tu sois du même avis que moi sur ces questions sur l'imprégnation. :) Voici la suite, qui va te plaire, je l'espère ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Révélation

Le lendemain, tout ce qui c'était passé me revint dessus tel un boomerang. A cause de mon idiotie, je ne reverrais plus Embry pendant un moment… A cette pensée, mon cœur se resserra. Il me manquait déjà tant… Mais malgré tout, j'étais sure d'avoir pris la bonne décision, si j'avais ignoré mes pensées, jamais mon couple avec Embry n'aurait tenue. J'aurais fini par ne plus en pouvoir de tous ces doutes. Là, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de prendre du recul avec tout ça. Même si j'ignorais encore le dénouement qui s'en suivrait.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais triste, bien évidemment. Cependant, j'avais passé le cap des larmes. Toute la journée, je réfléchissais à propos du sujet qui était la cause de tous ces malheurs. Même si je savais que je n'aboutirais à aucune nouvelle conclusion, il me faudrait encore attendre un peu avant, les évènements étaient encore un peu trop récents pour que je sois objective.

Vers la fin de soirée, Quil vint me voir. Dés que je le vis, j'étais persuadé qu'il me parlerait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Embry et moi hier (car toute la meute devait maintenant être au courant…). Et ça ne manqua pas.

- Salut Jess'. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

- Comme toute la meute je suppose.

- Oui. Honnêtement, je te comprends, dans ce que tu ressens par rapport à l'imprégnation, et tout le reste. Seulement, Embry ne va pas bien du tout, je te jure, ça nous fait vraiment flipper…

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur. Embry n'allait pas bien, et tout était entièrement ma faute… Que je souffre, ça c'était mérité, enfin, peut-être pas mérité, mais j'en étais responsable, après tout, c'est moi qui me pose toutes ces questions. Mais qu'Embry souffre, ce n'était pas mérité, mais alors pas du tout. Le remord me regagna en un rien de temps, et les larmes se remirent à couler, silencieusement.

- Quil, je ne sais pas quoi faire, vraiment pas… Embry, je l'aime ! Mais seulement, c'est l'imprégnation, ça me bloque… J'ai tous ses doutes, et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, Quil ! Je sais pas quoi faire… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de le faire souffrir comme ça, alors qu'il n'a rien fait du tout… Je me sens tellement égoïste de lui demander de faire une pause, alors que je sais très bien que ça lui fera du mal, mais seulement on pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Et il me faut vraiment prendre du recul, prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, si on veut avoir une chance que tout s'arrange…

Quil ne sut pas quoi me répondre, alors, pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras, pour me consoler. Pendant un bon moment, nous restâmes ainsi, et aucuns de nous deux ne reprit la parole. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Quil reprit.

- Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, Jessica. Mais franchement, j'espère que tout va s'arranger entre vous deux. Il t'aime comme un fou tu sais, et pas seulement à cause de l'imprégnation. Même avant, il t'aimait vraiment, il en était même chiant les moments où il nous en parlait à Jacob et moi… dit-il en riant légèrement.

Je lui souris.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, comme le ferai un frère avec sa petite sœur. Avant qu'il ne parte, je l'arrêtais.

- Quil ! Je… Merci d'être là. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami, tu sais.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, Jess'. Tu en ferais autant pour moi.

Puis il me sourit une nouvelle fois, et s'en alla.

Sa visite m'avais fait du bien. Le lendemain, j'étais décidée à travailler sur tous ces doutes. Seulement, un courrier qui m'était destiné me distrait. Il venait du lycée. C'était au sujet d'un voyage en Ecosse d'une durée de deux semaines auquel je m'étais inscrite. Le départ avait lieu dans une semaine. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir si vite ! Je devais donc donner ma réponse à propos de ma participation ou non au plus vite. Ce voyage m'offrait peut-être l'éloignement dont j'avais besoin… Je mis un long moment à réfléchir à propos de ce voyage. Tout d'abord, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller en Ecosse. En plus, cela me permettrait donc de m'éloigner un peu de La Push, je pourrais ainsi réfléchir à tous mes problèmes plus aisément. Alors, je décidai de saisir l'occasion et de faire ce voyage. Mon père ne s'y opposa pas.

Ainsi, une semaine plus tard, j'avais préparé mes affaires et mon père et moi allions partir en direction de l'aéroport. C'est à ce moment que Paul arriva. Il n'était pas au courant pour mon voyage, ces temps-ci, il était absent si souvent… Lorsque je le lui appris, il s'y opposa farouchement.

- Quoi ? Tu pars ? Mais, et Embry ?

- Paul… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici un moment pour réfléchir à tous ça… Et puis ça ne dure que deux semaines, tu sais.

- Déjà qu'il a du mal à supporter d'être éloigné de toi et de ne plus te voir, et qu'il est dans un état pas possible, si tu pars carrément d'ici il va pas s'en remettre !

Ce rappel à propos de la tristesse d'Embry me frappa en plein cœur. Les propos de Paul me firent un peu flancher sur ma résolution de m'éloigner. Mais finalement, je l'ignorais et montais dans la voiture.

- Désolée Paul, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, et rentrais dans la voiture, avant qu'il ne me convainque de rester. Nous partîmes donc, mon père et moi, en direction de l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivés, mon père me fit ses aurevoirs, puis je rentrai dans l'aéroport. J'allais déposer mes bagages à l'endroit qui leurs étaient réservé, et allai retrouver les deux autres personnes qui faisaient ce voyage, une fille et un garçon de mon âge, mais qui n'étaient pas dans ma classe. Pendant que nous attendions dans la salle d'attente réservée à notre vol, je me mis à réfléchir. Des paroles venaient de me revenir en tête. Lorsque je les avais entendus, je n'avais pas saisi tout ce qu'elles impliquaient. Or elles étaient très importantes, elles remettaient tout en cause. Tout !

_« Car, tu sais, même avant de m'imprégner de toi, je t'aimais déjà, seulement, j'étais trop timide pour te l'avouer… »_

_« Il t'aime comme un fou tu sais, et pas seulement à cause de l'imprégnation. Même avant, il t'aimait vraiment, il en était même chiant les moments où il nous en parlait à Jacob et moi… »_

Embry m'aimait déjà ! Même avant de s'imprégner de moi ! Alors ce qui voulait dire que, l'imprégnation avait juste eut un rôle de… d'amplification sur les sentiments d'Embry pour moi. Elle ne les avait en aucun cas crées, ils n'étaient donc pas artificiels, comme je ne cessai de me le répéter depuis une semaine. J'eux soudain envie d'éclater de joie tellement j'étais contente d'avoir enfin compris cela ! Mais alors, cet éloignement était inutile ! Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas partir comme ça, il était trop tard pour reculer, non ? Cette constatation me fit perdre ma joie. Et Embry qui était en train de souffrir en ce moment même, alors que tout devrait s'arranger à présent ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je ne compris pas tout d'abord que c'était moi que l'on appelait. En effet, on appelait mon prénom, et cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu parmi des milliers… Je me levais donc, à la recherche de _cette personne_ à mon tour, quand je _la_ vis. Je m'arrêtais aussi sec, tout comme _elle_. Nous nous observions ainsi, à distance, indifférent à tout cette agitation autour de nous. _La personne_ s'approcha alors. _Embry_ s'approcha. Jusqu'à ne laisser entre nous que quelques centimètres.

- Jessica… Ne pars pas, je t'en prie…

* * *

Eh oui, je dois être sadique, pour couper à ce moment là... :$  
Excusez moi ! xD Alors, à votre avis, que va faire Jessica ?  
A très bientôt pour la suite, que je vais écrire au plus vite. :)


	10. Ah, l'amour

Bonjours à tous ! Après une semaine, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^  
Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous dire que, en commençant cette fiction, j'avais dans l'idée de ne pas aller vraiment plus loin que l'histoire d'amour d'Embry et Jessica, et donc, que cette fiction ne serait pas très longue. Mais, vous m'avez finalement donnés envie d'ajouter des éléments à cette fiction. Alors, j'espère que ce rallongement de ma fic vous plaira et que je ne fais pas d'erreur en ajoutant ces nouvelles idées !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Team Embry : Tu m'as fait rire avec ton idée, celle qu'Embry achète un billet d'avion pour partir avec elle, j'avoue que ça aurait été plutôt drôle ! xD Et oui, tu ne te trompes pas, comme tu vas le voir, c'est le retour du couple Embry-Jessica. :) Merci, encore une fois pour ta review, qui m'a fais, comme toutes les autres, très plaisir. Bonne lecture à toi, donc !

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Ah, l'amour…

_- Jessica… Ne pars pas, je t'en prie…_

La tristesse et le désarroi dans sa voix firent fondre toutes mes envies d'éloignement. Bien sur que non je n'allais pas partir. M'éloigner de lui ? Ce serait réellement un acte surhumain ! Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé depuis une semaine, je crois bien que pendant un temps, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps éloignée de lui, déjà parce que je me sentais coupable à un tel point de toute cette histoire… Et bien sur parce que je l'aimais… En ce moment, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de le serrer contre moi. Le plus fort possible, comme si ma vie en dépendait ! Ce que je fis.

- Oh bien sur que non, Embry ! Je ne pars pas, enfin, je ne pars plus. Je suis désolée Embry, pour tout… Pour t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point surtout… Mais j'ai enfin réussi à accepter l'imprégnation. J'ai mit du temps, ça j'en ai conscience, j'étais tellement perdue… Mais finalement, j'ai compris, que l'imprégnation n'avait rien changé du tout en fin de compte, tes sentiments pour moi existaient déjà, elle les a peut-être amplifiés, mais ça on s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi, rien d'autres…

Par la suite, nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, dans un baiser qui avait une saveur particulière, celle de nos retrouvailles.

Quelques temps après, nous étions en route pour rentrer chez nous, dans un taxi, nous étions toujours l'un serré contre l'autre. Chacun ayant peur de reperdre l'autre. Pourquoi nous étions dans un taxi ? Parce que Embry était venu sous sa forme de loup, celle qui était la plus rapide. J'aurais pu grimper sur son dos pour retourner à La Push, mais avec ma valise ça n'aurait pas été très pratique…

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à La Push, mon père fut vraiment surpris de me voir, vu qu'en ce moment j'étais sensée être dans l'avion. Je lui expliquai vaguement que j'avais changé d'avis. Il n'insista pas, mais dut comprendre qu'Embry y était pour quelque chose…

J'aurais voulu passer la journée avec Embry, après tout, on venait seulement de se retrouver. Mais malheureusement, il devait aller patrouiller, c'était à contre cœur bien sur. A la place, il me proposa d'aller à la plage ce soir. C'est ainsi que, toute la journée, je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, cette soirée, où nous serions tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux…

Ainsi, comme promis, il vint me chercher le soir, et nous nous rendîmes main dans la main à la plage, sans mots dire. Une fois arrivés, le silence régnait toujours. Puis, Embry se retourna vers moi, et me sourit. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant m'avait vraiment manqué. Il déposa une de ses paumes sur ma joue, tendrement. La chaleur et la douceur de sa paume me donnèrent des frissons et me parcoururent tout le corps.

- Tu m'as manquée, si tu savais à quel point… me dit-il, tout en me regardant avec ce regard si intense, et si brulant d'amour qu'il fit fondre mon cœur et me rendit toute chose.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'arrive même plus à penser correctement, Embry ! rigolais-je.

Il se joignit à mes rires, puis quelques instants plus tard redevint sérieux.

- Tu sais, en ce moment je risque d'être souvent absent. On a comme qui dirait des ennuis qui vont débarquer. Une bande de vampires nouveau-nés qui en a après Bella, alors, on doit se préparer pour… les recevoir.

- Une bande de vampire ?!

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous arrivera rien. On sera toute la meute plus les Cullen. Alors, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème pour éliminer ces vampires. Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Vous, avec les Cullen ? dis-je, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, on fait une trêve en quelques sortes.

- Ah, d'accord… N'empêche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, t'es sur que vous ne risquez rien ? demandais-je, inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis, tout va bien se passer.

Je n'étais guère rassurée, mais j'essayai tout de même de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Après tout, il y avait juste une bande de vampire qui débarquait pour les combattre ! Voilà qui était très rassurant…

- Et, comment vous êtes au courant ? Je veux dire, je suppose que ces vampires ne vous ont pas envoyé un sms du genre : « Préparez-vous ! Nous voilà… ».

Il rit de ma blague, plus que mauvaise à mon goût, mais bon !

- Non, un des Cullen peut voir le futur. Alors ils ont vu ce qui allait se passer.

- Ils peuvent voir le futur ? De mieux en mieux… Et après, ils lisent dans les pensées, ou ils envoient des éclairs avec leurs yeux pendant qu'ils y sont ? fis-je avec une grimace.

Embry rit une fois de plus en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Mais tu sais, pour les yeux lanceurs d'éclairs, j'en doute. Mais pour ce qui est de lire dans les pensées, désolé de t'apprendre que si !

- Vraiment ? Génial… dis-je d'un ton faussement réjoui.

Nous continuâmes pendant un moment d'imaginer toutes sortes de pouvoir, plus fous les uns que les autres ! Et au fur et à mesure, on s'écartait de plus en plus du sujet, en parlant de pouvoirs de super héros… Bref, il était vraiment temps qu'on dorme, parce que là, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Ainsi il me raccompagna chez moi. Paul était là-bas.

- Ah, tu es restée finalement !

- Non, non. Je suis partie en Ecosse. Ce que tu vois là, c'est une simple apparition… Bien sûr que je suis restée, idiot !

- C'était une simple constatation, je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'idiot, idiote !

- …

Je le regardais d'un regard las.

- Bref, bon, eh bien, à demain Embry, enfin j'espère.

Nous nous embrassâmes alors, ignorant la grimace de Paul.

- Beurk !

Puis il partit. Moi, ignorant toujours Paul, j'allais dans ma chambre. Quelques secondes après que j'y sois rentrée, quelqu'un frappa à ma fenêtre. Embry devinais-je.

- Je te manque déjà, mon amour ? me moquais-je.

- Oui, je l'avoue ! Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sur, Embry.

Je lui souriais. Par la suite, nous nous assîmes sur mon lit, tout en discutant, et nous embrassant par moment. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. Heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouver.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre pas très long je l'avoue ! En tout cas, j'espère que les moments, parfois guimauves, ne vous dérange pas, mais je suis une romantique dans l'âme, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ! x)  
Alors, à bientôt pour la suite que j'essaierais d'écrire au plus vite ! :)


	11. Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Salut ! Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)  
Et sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Comme Embry l'avait prévu, plus l'arrivée de ces nouveaux nés approchait, moins nous pouvions nous voir. Cela m'agaçait un peu, mais nous n'y pouvions rien malheureusement… D'ailleurs, par rapport à cet évènement prochain, Embry s'entêtais à me rassurer, seulement, rien n'y faisait, j'étais toujours aussi inquiète.

Ainsi, quand ce jour tant redouté arriva, je ne voulu pas laisser partir Embry.

- Embry, reste…

- Je voudrais rester avec toi, Jessica. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai des devoirs envers la meute, je ne peux pas les abandonner. Mais je te le jure, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- N'empêche que j'ai peur pour toi.

- Je sais, mais franchement t'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure, tout se passera bien. Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé…

Il m'embrassa alors, puis me fit un sourire rassurant. Pour ensuite s'en aller rejoindre les autres.

Cette journée, je la passais donc avec Emily et Kim. Emily et Kim, les imprégnées respectives de Sam et Jared. Toutes les deux étaient aussi peu rassurées que moi. Toute la journée, nous ne cessâmes donc de penser à nos loups. Cette journée fut l'une des pires que j'avais vécue. Je pensais à Embry, et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé y aller, j'aurais du le retenir ! Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Emily vint donc me voir, et fut surprise par la température de mon front, j'irradiais à ses dires.

- Jess', ça va ?

- Je me sens un peu faible, j'ai rien avalé ce matin, j'étais trop inquiète… Et j'ai mal à la tête…

- Viens manger un morceau, ça te fera du bien.

Elle me tendit donc une brioche que je me forçais à avaler, malgré mon estomac serré. Par la suite, j'allais m'allonger, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. J'étais bouffée par l'inquiétude.

Cependant, dans la soirée, quand j'entendis Sam, je sautais du lit où j'étais allongée pour me précipiter vers la cuisine, mes forces comme retrouvées. Aussitôt fus-je rentrée, que je remarquai son air inquiet et attristé.

- Embry ?! m'alarmais-je.

- Il va bien ne t'en fais pas Jessica ! me rassura Sam, puis il continua en jetant un coup d'œil à Kim, Jared aussi.

- Alors, quoi ? lui demanda Emily, inquiète.

- C'est Jacob… Leah avait remarqué qu'il restait un vampire. Alors elle a cru pouvoir s'en occuper seule. Mais elle s'est surestimée, Jacob est partie l'aider, mais… le vampire lui a cassé les cotes… Le docteur Cullen d'occupe de lui, mais pour le guérir, il est obligé de lui recasser les os…

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je, en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

Nous allâmes donc chez Billy, voir comment allait Jacob. Seulement, nous n'arrivâmes pas à un très bon moment. A peine sortie de la voiture, que les hurlements de Jacob me parvinrent. J'en restai coite, j'avais les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, c'était vraiment horrible, lui recasser les os ! Je n'osais pas penser, à ma réaction si jamais ça avait été Embry à sa place, ça aurait été d'autant plus pire à vivre pour moi. J'étais toujours statufiée sur place, quand celui-ci vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ce supplice dura encore quelques minutes, puis enfin les hurlements de Jacob cessèrent. Entre temps, Bella était arrivée, elle était tout autant choquée que moi. Quand le docteur Cullen sortit enfin, il dit à Bella que Jacob voulait la voir, puis s'en alla. C'est alors que Leah fit un commentaire sur ce qui c'était passé.

- Jacob n'aurait pas du venir m'aider, ça ne serai alors jamais arrivé, je le tenais !

- Leah ! la réprimanda Sam.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors que Jacob avait voulu l'aider, et d'après ce qu'on m'avait expliqué de ce qu'il s'était passé, heureusement pour elle que Jacob lui était venu en aide… Je ressentais un élan de colère contre elle qui me surpris. Je n'avais jamais détesté Leah, bien que je ne lui ai pratiquement jamais parlé je n'éprouvais aucune antipathie pour elle, or là j'étais vraiment énervée contre elle. J'en tremblais même de rage. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait de m'énerver ainsi, surtout pour une broutille comme cela ? Tout le monde se tourna alors vers moi, avec une expression choquée.

- Embry, recule-toi… conseilla Sam.

Embry m'observa, puis finit par obtempérer. Pourquoi lui conseillait-il de s'éloigner de moi ? Ils commençaient réellement à tous m'agacer. Je fronçais les sourcils, bien qu'inquiète par ces tremblements qui ne s'atténuaient pas, bien au contraire.

- Apparemment c'est de famille, votre capacité à vous énerver, n'est-ce pas Paul ? Ca risque d'être explosif tout ça ! s'esclaffa Quil.

Il se moquait de moi là, où je rêvais ? C'est alors que, succombant à ma colère qui ne cessait d'accroître, je craquais. Et c'était au sens propre du terme. Je ressentis une chaleur envahir tous mon corps, traversant ma colonne vertébral à vitesse grand V, et je vis mes vêtements craquer autour de moi. Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'étais sur quatre pattes… Soudain, autour de moi, chacun se transformais en loup. C'est à ce moment que je compris, j'avais muté en loup garou ! Ma haine avait disparu pour laisser place à la panique. Voilà que j'étais un loup garou ? Génial…

_- Jessica ? Je sais que tu dois être perdue, mais ne t'en fais pas ça va aller…_

Embry ? Hum… je vois ce qu'il voulait par communiquer par pensée.

_- Ça doit être à cause de tous ces vampire qu'il y a eut dans le coin aujourd'hui… Je ne serai pas surpris que d'autres mutent prochainement… -Sam-_

_- Oui, on devrait probablement en entendre parler bientôt… -Jared-_

_- En tout cas, pour en revenir à Jessica, voilà qui va être plutôt… agaçant. Déjà qu'on entendait Embry étaler son amour à longueur de temps, voilà qu'on va avoir droit à ça mais en doublement plus chiant avec les deux ! -Paul-_

_- Ouais, j'avoue que moi je vais finir par péter un câble, c'est pas possible… -Quil-_

_- Allez-y faîtes comme si on n'était pas là surtout ! Et puis je vous rappelle que Jessica vient de muter alors si vous l'assaillez de penser ça va encore plus la désorienter… Bandes d'imbéciles ! -Embry- _

_- Les mecs, fermez là… -Leah-_

Mon dieu, si j'arrive à les supporter, ce sera un miracle… Qu'ils la ferment !

_- Je te rappelle qu'on entend toutes tes pensées Jessica ! -Paul-_

_- Eh merde, comment je suis censée faire pour redevenir humaine ? Parce que là je vais péter un câble à la fin !_

_- Essaie de te calmer, et efforce-toi de penser à ta forme humaine. -Sam-_

Ma forme humaine, ma forme humaine. Aller retransformes-toi !

_- Juste une chose, quand tu te retransformeras, tu seras… -Sam-_

Je me retransformais alors en humaine, avant même que Sam ait fini sa phrase. Cependant je crois que j'avais compris ce qui avait voulu me dire. Je serais nue, c'est ça ? Je venais en effet de remarquer ma nudité… Très gênant devant tout ce monde, composé pour la plupart de garçons, qui plus est de mon frère… Je poussais alors un cri puis, en m'efforçant de masquer les endroits stratégiques, allais me cacher derrière un buisson. Je jetais alors un œil au dessus de ma cachette et vis qu'Embry s'était retransformé à son tour et était habillé de son pantalon, qu'il avait vu la présence d'esprit d'enlever avant de muter.

- Hum… Jessica ? Je reviens je vais te chercher des vêtements…

Il se retenait apparemment de rire. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Jacob, Bella sortit. Quand elle me vit caché derrière un buisson, les autres transformés en loup qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers la forêt, et mes vêtements déchirés sur le sol, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es Jessica, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi Bella ? Euh… Ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis caché derrière ce buisson s'il te plaît ! Evite juste d'approcher…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Eh bien, je viens de me transformer en loup garou, sauf que comme tu peux le voir mes vêtements ont un peu craqués, et je suis un petit peu toute nue ! rigolais-je, bien que je sois très gênée.

- Oh, d'accord… Je comprends mieux ! rigola t-elle à son tour.

Embry arriva alors avec des vêtements, apparemment un jogging. Mais bon, ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Alors, il me les lança, ne préférant pas s'approcher, j'étais déjà assez gênée comme ça. Je les enfilais et remarquai qu'ils étaient un peu trop grand mais c'était un détail, au moins, je n'étais plus nue… Je me relevais donc ensuite pour me diriger vers Embry.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça te fais de… d'avoir muté ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Je crois que j'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé en fait… Mais, je suppose que c'est plutôt cool !

Il rigola, et je relevais la tête dans l'intention de l'embrasser, quand je croisais son regard. Et à ce moment, les mots avec lesquels Seth m'avait expliqué l'imprégnation prirent tout leurs sens…

_« Lorsque qu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, c'est comme si toute sa vie basculait. A présent, ce n'est plus la gravité qui le retient au sol, mais la personne dont il s'est imprégné. Pour elle, il pourrait être n'importe qui, un ami, un frère, un confident, un amant… tout ! Tant qu'il peut être à ses côtés… »_

Embry s'était imprégné de moi, et je m'étais imprégné de lui. Embry dut comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, rien qu'à mon regard. En effet, je le regardais d'un air béat, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, j'étais totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux.

- Je… Tu… bégayait-il.

- Chut !

Et avant même qu'il puisse réagir, je l'embrassais comme je ne l'avais jamais embrassé. J'étais heureuse, vraiment trop, ça devrait en être presque interdit…

* * *

Voilà, alors laissez vos avis !  
A bientôt ! :)


	12. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis tout ce temps… x)

Bon, je sais que pendant sacrément longtemps j'ai plus posté sur cette fic, sauf que le problème, c'est que de par l'enthousiasme des lecteurs j'ai voulu continuer, en allant plus loin dans la fic que je ne me l'étais fixé au départ, et au bout de quelques chapitres, ça a tapé dans le mur ! ^^'

Donc, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous annoncer que je vais supprimer les chapitres 12, 13 et 14 ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu, mais finalement je trouve que ma fic se portera beaucoup mieux en s'arrêtant au chapitre 11, comme initialement prévu. Je remarque maintenant que ces trois chapitres étaient plutôt superflus, et surtout, avec eux, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer ma fic, ils étaient un barrage à mon imagination il faut croire x)

Eh bien, voilà… Ça fait bizarre de me dire que cette fic s'arrête ici finalement ! Je vais tout de même écrire un épilogue je pense, j'espère que vous viendrez le lire quand je le posterais… :)

Une dernière chose, et je vous laisse tranquilles haha ! Vous pouvez bien sûr passer faire un tour sur mes autres fics, cela me ferait énormément plaisir et sur mon profil vous trouverez également mes projets de fic ! Voilà, voilà, voilà !

Alors peut-être à bientôt pour l'épilogue, et déjà merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s haha ! ;D


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

-AAAAAAAH !

Les raisons de ce cri ? Nous sommes tous à la plage de La Push, et il se trouve que Quil vient de me jeter dans l'eau. Froide. En plein mois de Février. Toute habillée. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je souffrais beaucoup du froid, me direz-vous. Mais c'est une question de principe.

-Tu te rappelles, je t'avais dit que je me vengerais. C'est chose faite maintenant, me lança Quil en se foutant littéralement de moi.

-Tu as conscience, Quil, que je me vengerais à mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? lui dis-je calmement, tandis que je me relevais.

-Oh oui, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu réussisses seule.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'y réussirais seule, Quil.

Avant que le pauvre Quil ne puisse réagir, Embry le lançait déjà à l'eau. Quil se releva ensuite doucement, il ne prononça pas ses menaces de vengeance, mais je les saisis très bien, c'était devenu une tradition entre nous. Je me dirigeais donc vers Embry en le prenant dans mes bras, tant pis si j'étais trempée.

-Merci, mon amour !

-Mais de rien, toujours là pour voler à ton secours.

Avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent, nous fûmes interrompus par Paul, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-Bon, vous ramenez vos culs, les amoureux transis ?

-Paul ! le réprimanda Rachel.

-Tu peux parler Paulo, t'es pas mieux que nous, avoue-le !

-Ose prononcer ce surnom encore une fois et je te fais bouffer du sable, sœurette !

-Ça tombe bien, j'adore le sable !

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-Bref, se reprit-il finalement, Sam et Emily ont appelés, ils vous demandent si vous pouvez garder Ally, pendant qu'ils vont régler les derniers détails du mariage.

-Oui, bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je, ravie.

Eh oui, Emily et Sam avaient eu une petite fille, Ally, et maintenant ils allaient se marier. Nous étions tous ravis pour eux, et nous demandions qui seraient les prochains. Embry et moi estimions que nous avions le temps, après tout, tant que nous mutions, nous ne vieillissons pas !

Embry et moi nous lancions alors tous les deux vers la forêt en direction de chez Emily et Sam dans l'intention de muter. Le temps que j'enlève mes vêtements trempés, Embry avait déjà une longueur d'avance.

-_Tricheur ! l'accusais-je._

_-Attrape-moi si tu peux, haha !_

Embry et moi étions toujours des adolescents avec le comportement qui allait avec, mais c'est comme ça que nous étions plus heureux que jamais. Nous ignorions encore ce que nous ferions plus tard, et si nous cesserions de muter pour recommencer à vieillir un jour, mais nous avions le temps, et pour le moment, notre vie nous convenait parfaitement…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plus, il est un peu court peut-être, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas en dire trop, comme ça ça laisse place à l'imagination du lecteur... ;)

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivis sur cette fic : ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori ou en alerte, et même les lecteurs fantômes ! En espérant vous retrouvez dans mes prochaines fic, à vous tous mes chers lecteurs et/ou lectrices, un grand merci ! :))


End file.
